


The Start of Something

by hardays



Series: How the Crew Became the Crew [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, Pre-Fake AH Crew, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15062435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardays/pseuds/hardays
Summary: When Geoff moved to Los Santos he didn’t imagine he would become such a big shot. When he moved, the only thing he wanted was to finish at his company before settling down in some small costal city drinking fruity drinks till the day he died. What he did not want was to be roped into becoming the kingpin and biggest badass of Los Santos, ruling the city and all those who lived in it. But, hey, sometimes life doesn’t go the way you want it to. And sometimes, that’s okay.





	The Start of Something

“I have an idea. And you’re going to love it.”

Geoff looked over as his best friend, Jack, sat down next to him at a bar he frequented. He raised an eyebrow in his friend’s direction and said nothing, sipping his drink.

“Okay. Okay. Hi Geoff, how are you? Great? I’m great. Now, I have an idea I think you’ll love.”

Geoff set his glass down, turning towards Jack and gesturing for her to continue.

“I want to start our own gang.”

“Goodbye.”

“Wait!” Jack exclaimed as Geoff stood up to leave, “Come on, hear me out before you bail.”

Geoff sighed, Jack had that look in her face that meant this was going to be one of Jack’s stubborn ideas; the kinds that normally ended with Geoff eventually caving in and regretting it soon after. Like that time Jack really wanted to try the new Italian place even though it was well known to be a front for the local mob because “Geoff, it’s _authentic”_ and they ended up with really good Italian food and Geoff left with a ruined jacket because someone decided to try and shoot up the joint. Or the other time when she thought that Geoff’s apartment needed a paint job and the final project looked like the before picture on any home improvement tv show.

Needless to say, despite almost every idea leaving Geoff worse for wear, he had a hard time saying no to Jack.

Looking down at his glass, Geoff shot the rest down and stood up, “Fine, but only because we’ve known each other for so long,” Geoff said as he motioned for the bill to the bartender, “and not here either. Let me pay and we can head to my apartment.” When Geoff finally paid, and they got outside he turned to Jack and motioned towards his car, “But I hope you like leftover Chinese because that’s all I got.”

 

* * *

 

Geoff didn’t live in the nicest part of the city.  In fact, a lot of people would say he lived in the crappiest part of town with buildings that looked like they were going to fall down on top of their tenants. But he wasn’t that annoyed at his living situations, because in his eyes it was only temporary. He wasn’t planning on staying in Los Santos for long; only as long as he needed before he could retire from his job and move somewhere warm and preferably with a beach. 

In fact, he didn’t even plan on coming to Los Santos in the first place, but the company he worked for needed an experienced manager to head their new location. And of course, because fate liked to piss on Geoff as much as possible, they decided to use the guy that had two years left before he could retire with his lovely bonus, which he could get only if he stayed the rest of the two years. So, he had two options: either stay the two years in the hellhole of Los Santos or leave the company without the retirement bonus and say goodbye to his plans for beachy sunsets.

“So, where’s this Chinese food you promised because I am starving.” Jack said, snapping Geoff out of his thoughts.

Geoff looked over at his friend who had already let herself into the fridge and was browsing the contents, “Behind the milk and if you eat all of it you’re ordering more.”

Jack laughed and rummaged some more before pulling the cartons out in triumph. After getting plates and microwaving the food, soon they were sitting on the threadbare couch, scarfing down the food.  

“Alright, what’s this great plan you’ve got that somehow involved us starting a gang?” Geoff asked in between bites of Lo Mein. “Because you’ve better got a damn good one for me to leave my job. I only have a year left before my awesome self can leave this shit city for the beach.”

Jack turned towards him and started explaining, “Well, you know how I drive for a couple of the gang when they need an extra hand? Lately, I’ve been hearing rumors that the current gang in charge of Los Santos, the YT, are having some… issues… within their ranks. Apparently, they aren’t as strong as they used to be, and the feds have been sniffing around their operations. The feds were even able to catch a couple of the high-ranks in a bust. With all this going down, a lot of the other gangs are whispering about trying to take control over the city.”

“I fail to see how we play a role in this” Geoff interrupted, “especially if there’s going to be infighting between all the gangs. The only thing worse than trying to start a gang in this city while YT is in power is starting a gang in the city while a giant turf war is going on.”

“That’s because, you little shit,” Jack continued, more serious than Geoff had ever seen her, “it’s the perfect opportunity to change the city. Think about it. Yeah, we’d rule the city which required a bit of murder and mayhem, but if we’re in charge we can set the rules. You know as well as I do that some of the gangs don’t have morals, and if they were in charge the city would literally become a war zone. Or worse, a human trafficking capital. At least with us at the helm it would be better. I’m sick and tired of working for douchebags and pimps and drug lords. And it’s not like you aren’t already an unwilling participant for the gangs. Everyone knows the company you work for doesn’t just ship legal shit.”

Geoff grimaced at that, remembering when he had put two and two together when he first got here. Opening a location in Los Santos was suspicious enough; but then they started marking down weird shipments and accounts that never made it to the official report for the government and he almost quit then and there.

“Plus,” she said on a lighter note, “you get to show your true talent. Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been able to nitpick all the jobs the gangs do and make them better. You’ve told me stories from your teenage years that would put some of these punks to shame. And judging by the beat down you gave the thug who ruined your jacket at the Italian place, you haven’t changed as much as you think you have.”

“In case you haven’t noticed,” Geoff said, “pranking a small town in Georgia is slightly different than pulling off a heist in Los Santos. There were maybe two cops in my city, one of which couldn’t run for more than a block.”

Jack smirked, “Yeah, but this will be just as fun, if not more. If it felt great running from two cops, how do you think it will feel running from all the cops in Los Santos.”

And with that last comment, she stood up and looked at Geoff, “I’ve said my piece, and I know not to expect a decision right away. Just think about it and call me when you make a decision.” And with that, she walked out the door and left Geoff to an empty apartment.

 

* * *

 

Geoff stayed up late that night, thinking about all the possibilities. He knew he could say no, Jack would understand and would never hold it against him, but a part of him he thought he got rid of a long time ago was screaming at him to take this chance. He had always had a problem with authority, from the time he was a little kid and getting into trouble with the local cops all the way to his teenage years of punk rebellion. Students loans after college had set him back on the path towards normalcy as he struggled to make a living on his own, and twenty years later has gotten him no where but slightly less in debt and not any happier.

He thought about retirement, the light at the end of the tunnel he’s held onto for so long. About sipping Mai Tais on a beach somewhere and relaxing for the rest of his days, not having to worry about deadlines or stress or waking up early for a job he didn’t enjoy. He thought about his future, where Jack came to visit him when she had the time, constantly dragging him into trouble with a smile on her face and a belly of laughs.

And then, he remembered the thrill he experienced when he was younger. The thrill as his plans came together and his friends and him hollered down the road as teenagers; the cops never figuring out who got a cow on top of the town’s city hall. The thrill of sneaking onto Ms. Jamesons’s roof, which has the best view of the stars and the apple orchards. The thrill of whacking a plate full of spaghetti onto a thug’s head that thought Jack would make a great hostage.

 

* * *

 

When morning came, Geoff had made his decision and as he walked out of his apartment, he texted Jack:

_“So, how exactly do you become the most powerful gang around here?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This will be the first part of the series on how the FAHC got together :)


End file.
